NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ
by LupisprincesS
Summary: Ella seguia siendo perfecta su piel, sus ojos, la forma en que camina y como se balanceba su flada, que para tu conveniencia ahora era mucho mas corta que antes y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas... DXH


todos los personajes son de J.K....

Nuestra Primera Vez…

No recordabas cuando fue la ultima vez que habias dormido mas de 6 horas seguidas. Y esta semana habia sido mas dificil de lo que esperabas, tenias unas manchas moradas debajo de los parpados que sabias no te daban una apariencia nada saludable mucho menos sexy. Te sentias como el ser menos atractivo de todo el castillo. No tenias ni idea de como Ginny se la arreglaba para verse todos los dias tan bonita, tan fresca, sentiste celos; era tu mejor amiga pero aun asi sentiste un poco de celos. Hiciste una mueca para alejar esos pensamientos de tu mente.

Trataste de concentrarte en lo que leias el ibro mas dificil de runas antiguas que habias leido nunca. Sabias que nunca podrias terminar y el panico por el examen del dia siguiente empezo a apoderse de ti. Le habias pedido permiso a la bibliotecaria de quedarte en la biblioteca sabias que nunca terminarias en la sala comun. Asi que desidiste que la mejor opcion era estudiar en la biblioteca. Poco a poco tus ojos se fueron cerrando y estabas a punto de quedarte dormida, decidiste descansar 10 min. te despertarias a tiempo para seguir estudiando. Mientras sus dulces y frios ojos de mercurio te miraban desde la obscuridad.

Era jueves por la manana cuando la viste pasar junto con cara rajada y la estupida comadreja, los odiabas por que podian estar con ella y tu no… idiotas. Escuechaste atento su conversacion Hermione planeaba pedirle permiso al viejo cuervo que cuida la biblioteca para qudarse toda la noche en la biblioteca estudiando para runas antiguas era simplemente PERFECTO, no habria la mas minima interrupcion esa noche, eso lo tenias claro. Ella se veia mas cansada y ojerosa que nunca sin embargo para seguia siendo perfecta su piel, sus ojos, la forma en que camina y como se balanceba su flada, que para tu conveniencia ahora era mucho mas corta que antes y dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas inclusive sabias del pequeno lunar que tenia justo a un lado de su oreja derecha darias cuelquier cosa por poder besar ese lunar…

Eran las seis de la tarde pasaste a tu dormitorio antes de la cena desidiste que banarte ahora era la mejor opcion para despertar, el agua fria te ayudo a que tu mente y tu cuerpo tuvieran nuevas fuerzas. Saliste de banarte y fuiste a tu baul donde sabias que no tendrias opcion mas que ponerte aquel juego de ropa interior que Ginny te habia regalado, para tu gusto era demasiado provocador, era negro con encaje rojo en forma de flores, nunca te habrias comprado algo asi, sin embargo Ginny era harina de otro costal, terminaste de cambiartey saliste de tu habiatcion. Cenaste te despediste de tus amigos, caminaste sin prisa por los pasillos, llegaste a la biblioteca, diste un fuerte suspiro y entraste, creyendo que lo unico que hibas a perder esa noche era el sueno, que mal estabas.

En tu habitacion todo estaba calculado para ser la habitacion del rey de la serpientes, despues de banarte, saliste con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura, llamaste a un elfo domestico para que te llevara la cena no te apetecia salir de tu habitacion e ir al gran comedor a cenar, cenaste sin prisa miestras leias *el profeta vespertino*, despues entraste a tu closet, amabas tu habitacion tu padre habia pagado una cantidad desorbitante de dinero para que este cuarto, el mejor de las masmorras, fuera solo tuyo, en consecuencia tenias una gran cantidad de espaciopara ti solo, te vestiste de manera rapida, pero poniendo cuidado en los detalles, esta vez te pusidte un traje negro debajo del saco llevabas un sueter tambien negro de cuello de tortuga, te pusite locion y saliste de tu curto para dirijirte a la biblioteca. Ya sabias en que mesa se sentaba esperarias que todo se vaciara para ir a reclamar tu presa…

Las horas pasaban muy lento las 8, las 9 y tu estabas realmente cansada… a las 11 sentiste que el sueno reclamaba poder sobre tu curpo desidiste que dormirias 10 min y despues aparecerias una taza de café bien cargado para seguir estudiando. Cerraste los ojos y racargaste los brazos cruzados en la mesa y en ellos acunaste tu cabeza. De repente un desconosido empezo a masajear tus hombros y tu cuello que era un nudo a causa del estres, respiraste mas pausadamente hasta que unos labios rozaron una de tu orejas la derecha para ser precisos y unos labios frios besaron al lado de tu oreja esto hizo que tu corazon se detuviera despues aquellos labios te susurraron al oido "amo ese lunar y ahora es mio". Te congelaste al reconocer auquella voz. Sus labios sigueron besando tu cuello y una de sus manos desendio sin permiso a uno de tu cenos. Nunca habias sentido algo asi sabias que eran tus hormonas, que despues te errepentirias, pero en ese momento no te importo te paraste de tu asiento, y te paraste justo delante de el, te miro un segundo y despues te beso de una manera como nadie lo habia hecho en tu vida. Poco a poco te sento en la mesa el con sus manos vacio todo lo que estaba sobre la superficie de la mesa. Te recosto en ella mientras te desabrochaba la tuya, tus manos estaban poseidas hacian cosas que no sabias donde habian aprendido a hacerlo. Cuando se deshizo de tu blusa un gemido y una sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios y te dijo "eso es lo mas sexy que he visto en mi vida- bajo el tono de su voz hasta un susurro apenas audible- y no lo vas a tener de vuelta" esa frase te enloquecio tus manos bajaron hasta el vulto que se habia formado en su entrepierna y sin saber realmente lo que hacias lo masajeaste. Esto fue totalmente imprevisto para el, por que un nuevo fuego surgio en sus ojos de mercurio. Se deshizo de tu falda en un segundo y quedaste solo en ropa interior. Sus manos habiles te llevaron a lugares donde nunca habias estado. Termino de quiterte la ropa y dijo "Eres mas hermosa que en mi imaginacion" . Tu ya te habias desecho de su ropa. Te besaba con apenas tiempo para tomar aire. Sus besos pasaron por todo tu cuerpo hasta deterse un tu femeneidad he hizo lo que nadie habia hecho. Tu pulso se acelero, sudabas frio mientras lamias cada uno de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano acariciba un de tus cenos, tu espalda empezo ha formar arcos y te sorprendiste de que los gemidos que salian de tu boca no hubieran despertado a nadie. Volvio a subir hasta tu boca y te dijo "apenas empezo lo realmente bueno" no aguantabas mas y le dijiste "Hazlo ya, Draco" cuando la escuechaste decir tu nombre tu corazon salto de alegria sabias que tenias que obedecer a la senorita. La penetraste lentamente pero a paso firme dejaste que se acostumbrara a la nueva sensacion poco a poco la penetraste por completo ella solto un gemido de placer mezclado con dolor "quieres que pare?" le preguntaste "!no!, no lohagas quedate dentro de mi". La empezaste a embestir lentamente poco a poco subiste la velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron al orsgasmo. Ambos sentian cosas que no habian sentido nunca… La invitaste a tu dormitorio sabias que nadie los molestaria ahi, ella acepto, llegaron tu cuarto son poder dejar de besarse lo hicieron de nuevo con muchas mas pasion y justo antes de que se durmieran le dijiste "nuestra primere vez,Hermione y te amo" ella contesto "La primera de muchas mas, te amo, pero…" la callaste con un beso "manana nos preocuparmos de todo lo demas,mi amor."


End file.
